A Haunted Nightmare
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: It's Halloween night and what better way to celebrate it then to drag your little brother and his evil arch rival to trick or treating and stumbling upon a abandoned house no one knew about or had seen before? (Chapter 3 is now up!)
1. Chapter 1

A Haunted Nightmare- pt. 1

Dexter, Deedee, Mandark (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

story(c)me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: A little 2 or 3 (it depends) part story that I thought up for Halloween. everyone's the same age that they are from the show, so...I tried making them sound like themselves like on the show unlike I make them sound when they're more mature and...older. Yeah, so enjoy, and Happy Halloween early.

* * *

><p>"Trick or Treat!"<p>

A chubby woman with blond short hair giggled. "Oh my, those are some interesting costumes," she squealed. She gasped as her pointy finger was directed to a much shorter child. "You must be...Albert Einstein!"

A young boy, with white fluffy hair that stood straight up like as if someone had put static into it, a white lab coat, black boots, thick glasses, and purple elastic gloves smiled up at the woman and nodded politely. "That is right ma'am," he replied in a Russian accent. "A German-born theoretical physicist and philosopher of science who developed the general theory of his most famous formula of the mass-energy equivalence E = mc² and was rewarded a noble prize in 1921-"

"-Yes, that's nice and everything dear," the blonde-woman interrupted with a wave of her hand still continuing her sentence, "but if you haven't noticed, I still have a lot of kids to give candy too."

Dexter felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he recoiled in embarrassment before sighing and holding out his bag. "Alright," he mumbled under his breath looking away and glaring still burning from humiliation. The woman seemed to smile apologetically as she threw three pieces of candy into the boy's bag. He then sidestepped out of the way when his sister Deedee with her blond pigtails, gracefully skipped her way up to the porch of the woman's house.

She was wearing a pink puffy dress (knees length) that glittered beautifully under the moonlight, with white stockings underneath, and flat pink platform shoes. On top of her head was a golden crown and in her hand was a heart-shaped wand as well as her bag that was full of candy. "Trick or Treat!" The eleven year old screamed causing Dexter to cover his ears.

"Oh my," the chubby woman gasped dramatically. "And what are you suppose to be dear?"

Deedee twirled around to show off her dress. "I'm a fairy princess," she replied waving her wand around. "I get to summon up all of my fairy friends and I have a pet unicorn, but right now she's at home giving kids a ride."

Dexter snorted.

"Wow, that's some imagination you've got there," the woman said smiling sardonically at Deedee and placing a hand over her hip. Deedee wrinkled her nose as if offended. "It's true!" she argued. "There _is _a unicorn at home giving kids rides"-she pointed at Dexter here-" Dexter helped me create a unicorn with his science stuff in his laboratory."

Dexter groaned and slapped at his forehead with a "Ugh!"

The woman laughed in a skeptical way and gave Deedee three pieces of candy. "y'all have fun now kiddies," she told the two children. She then leaned towards Deedee's ear. "And I also I want a ride from that unicorn of yours," she whispered. Deedee giggled. "No Prob!"

And after a quick wave the two siblings had began walking once again. Once they were far away from the woman's house, Dexter looked up at his older sister and said, "Your imagination is so overrated. It does not have any intellectual intelligence at all in that small pea brain of yours! How do you expect to get through life?"

"Unlike you Dexter, I have many plans in order for me to get through life," Deedee snapped. "Oh really," Dexter asked skeptical. "Like what?"

"AHAHA AHAHAHAHA AHAHA!"

Deedee stared at her little brother while Dexter stared at his sister back in bewilderment. "Who was that?" Deedee exclaimed cowering slightly.

"I don't know, but it sounded just like-"

Out of nowhere, another young boy ,that was Deedee's age, had jumped out the bushes while cover the bottom half of his face with a black cloak and all

that was showing was a pair of thick nerdy glasses that were like Dexter's. "Prepare to meet... YOU'RE DOOM!" The young boy hollered throwing back his cloak and doing his evil laugh again.

Dexter frowned voraciously. "Mandark," he hissed.

Mandark laughed menacingly. "That is right Dexter. And one day, one day I say, I will take over your lab and the world shall be mine! AHAHA AHAHAHAHA AHAHA!"

Dexter rolled his eyes at Mandark while Deedee cooed. "Oooooooh Mandark, what are you suppose to be?"

Despite Mandarks joy of Deedee being there and finally noticing him, he still couldn't help but get a little upset that Deedee did not know he was dressed as. Mandark looked down at himself before looking up back at Deedee. "I'm supposed to be Dracula," he said grinning at Deedee.

Deedee tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Who's Dracula?" She asked confused. Mandark's smile disappeared here while Dexter sighed and slapped his forehead. "Dracula is an 1897 Gothic horror novel by Irish author Bram Stoker," Dexter explained. "It is about a vampire character who had attempted to move from Transylvania to England and a battle between Dracula and a small group of men and women led by Professor Abraham Van Helsingr. Although Dracula was not invented BT Stoker, he still had defined his modern form and Stokers novel had become popular in its novel as well as numerous theoretical, film, and television interpretations."

Deedee stared at her little brother blankly. Mandark came around to Deedee and placed an arm around her. "Pretty cool huh?" He asked raising his eyebrows in flirtatious way. Deedee noticed and grimaced in disgust. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled it away. "Yeah it's, uh...cool," She said awkwardly. Deedee stood quiet here for a few seconds, still holding onto Mandark's arm and looking at it. Mandark stood there in complete dead silence. Deedee continued to study the eleven year olds arm before looking at him with a serious look. "You like need to go out in the sun more," She said.

She paused. "And work out more," she then added.

Mandark pulled his arm away and held it close to him feeling his cheeks burn and looked at Deedee in an offensive way. But Deedee did not notice. Dexter rolled his eyes once again. "What are you even doing here Mandark?" Dexter asked annoyed. Still embarrassed, Mandark said, "I'm trick or treating."

"Really?"

"I had nothing else to do, okay? And I wouldn't be saying anything Mr. Lamestein!"

Now Dexter was furious. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL EINSTEIN THAT! HE IS THE SMARTEST MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Mandark scoffed. "Whatever," he mumbled. Everyone stayed quiet here for a moment or two. Deedee looked towards Mandark. "Is anyone with you?" she asked completely oblivious to what has happened. Mandark shook his head. "Awww, not even your sister?" she moaned sadly. Mandark sent Deedee one of his "are-you-kidding-me?" looks. Deedee stayed quiet for a long time while she thought and snapped her fingers. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" she offered. "What?!" Mandark and Dexter exclaimed simultaneously although Mandark's tone was full of happiness while Dexters was dread. Deedee giggled. "I said, why don't you come with us," Deedee said casually.

Mandark smiled broadly. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dexter ran to his sisters legs and held on to them for dear life. "No sister Deedee, no please! Don't invite"-He pointed towards Mandark-"that maniac over there! Please Deedee! He's a bad man. Very bad bad man! That is the last thing we need. An evil person to come with us!"

Mandark stared at Dexter in surprise. He had never seen Dexter beg and plead before in his life. He smiled wickedly. It was actually quite enjoyable. Deedee stared at Dexter frowning. "Dexter you're _embarrassing me_!" She hissed shaking off her brother off her leg. Dexter was sent flying in the mid-air and fell on his behind next to Mandark. Dexter moaned and gingerly rubbed his head. Mandark snickered deviously at him

Deedee began walking away while gesturing at the two boys' to follow her. "C'mon you guys we only have a few hours left before Halloween's over!" she hollered excitedly. Hearts began to fly around Mandarks head and he called back in a dreamily way, "I'm coming Deedee, my love," and began skipping happily after his crush.

Dexter watched and shuddered. "If had eaten my candy I'd probably retched by now," Dexter muttered feeling his stomach churn. And with that the nine year old got up and shuffled over to the two eleven year olds.

-X-

* * *

><p>AN: I'll upload the second part tomorrow or maybe later. Idk. Anyway later.


	2. Chapter 2

A Haunted Nightmare- chapter 2

Dexter, Deedee, Mandark (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

story(c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

* * *

><p>An eerie fog covered up the street and the sidewalk of the odd and creepy neighborhood the three children were in. The clouds covered half of the moon allowing only so little light to shine brightly on the street. An owl hooted nearby causing Mandark to yelp and stand close to Deedee who frowned at him and jabbed him in the ribs, pushing him away. Dexter whipped his head from side to side. This was not the same neighborhood that they were in. Nor was it <em>their<em> neighborhood.

After a moment of silence Dexter looked up at his blond-headed sister. "Deedee," he whimpered fearfully. "I think we're lost."

"We're not lost!" Deedee protested not looking at her little brother. "We're just, uh...in a middle of nowhere in a random neighborhood."

Mandark looked at Deedee and raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, Deedee, that's considered lost," he told her.

"Oh," Deedee had only mumbled. She smiled here. "Okay, then we are lost."

Dexter groaned. "Gee, that's brilliant!" he exclaimed in anger slapping at his head. "We are stuck out here in a creepy and probably murderous neighborhood and we have nowhere else to turn." Dexter stopped walking, as did Deedee and Mandark, and stood still like a statue. Dexter then dropped to his knees and raised his fists in the air. "WE ARE DOOOOOOOOOMED!" Dexter cried out dramatically. Deedee rolled her eyes while Mandark smirked at Dexter's dramatic moment. "Aw, come on Dexter! It's not that bad," Deedee reassured walking over and sitting on her knees next to Dexter. "We'll find our way. Really, we will."

Dexter let out a sniff. "Really?" he asked in a meek tone. Deedee shrugged her shoulders "Of course! So lose your baby side and let's get going!"

"Whoa!" Mandark yelled his jaw dropped.

"I know that was kinda harsh Mandark," Deedee had sighed.

Mandark shook his head, but didn't look at the two siblings. "No, I mean _whoa_! Look up there!" He yelled pointing his finger at a hill.

Dexter and Deedee got up from their places and stood next to Mandark. They both dropped their jaws in awe just like Mandark did.

Up on a hill, there was an old small house that was two stories high. Two shattered windows were on the first floor near both sides of the front crooked, dark indigo blue door and two windows-one of them shattered as well- on the second floor of the purple house. The front door, despite its crooked appearance, was scratched with many scratch marks on the wood like as if a wild animal had a fight with the door. The moon's light that were covered by the clouds gave the old abandoned house an eerie glow of dark green. Next to the house a dead, leafless tree that was hanging over the house like a claw of some sort ready to snatch the house with in its grasp. Behind the house, a flash of lighting appeared as well the roaring sound of thunder. A crow hollered an angry cry before leaping out from a tree and fleeing away into the night.

Dexter gulped. "I-I have never seen this place before," he said in a trembling voice backing up.

"Who do you think lives there?" Mandark asked still gawking at the house. "Beats me," Deedee muttered. She paused for a moment or two before a smile spread across her face. "Let's go check it out!" She said enthusiastically walking away. Mandark became uneasy. "Uh, Deedee, I don't think that's such a good-"

"Aw, come on Mandark! A little exploring never hurts, does it?"

Mandark stood quiet. He looked off to the side from the corner of his eyes, grimacing. "I guess not," he muttered.

"Then c'mon let go!" she squealed grabbing the evil genius' hand and dragged him behind her with ease. Dexter watched them do so before smiling a huge grin. _This is my chance to escape_, he thought with great happiness. But his bubble soon got busted once Deedee came up to him and picked him up with one arm. "Oh, and I almost forgot," Deedee laughed. "You're coming too."

Dexter crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the wet grassy ground. "Drat," he hissed. Deedee let out a giddy giggle as she skipped past Mandark who watched with wide eyes of freight and curiosity before shrugging and ran behind her.

Once all three of the curious, and scared children were at the front of the door, Deedee slowly opened the door to the old house which had let out a loud screech as she did. Deedee was the first to peek inside, then Dexter was second, and Mandark was the third. Deedee blinked many times as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the blackness of the room. She held her breath as she studied the room.

A large room, the family room Deedee had guessed, stood before them with a dark light of blue and violet mixed into the darkness. There in the center of the room next to a entrance that lead into a hallway was an old and brown coffee table with cob webs underneath the creaks and cracks and openings of the table and under that table was a medium sized circled laced rug filled with many patterns of light violet flowers and circles. Despite how pretty the rug was, that didn't help make the rug completely pretty due to the dust that covered the rug. Near the coffee table was a six foot long couch, also with the patterns of flowers, and a small chair that looked just like the couch, just a smaller version of it. And on the ceiling was a large and clear, despite the cob webs, chandelier that seemed to dance and twinkle its crystal gems as the wind from the opened door blew inside and through the chandelier.

To the right of the house was a dark, pitch black actually, room-Dexter had guessed it to be the kitchen-but if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Dexter could have sworn he saw something white and blurry move.

Deedee gaped her mouth open as she absorbed the huge scenery before closing her mouth and swallowing heavily. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Deedee called out in a meek tone. The three children entered the house at this point and listened for any noise that they could find. The floor creaked and groaned as their feet took each ginger step of the house.

But no answer or sound was heard. Dexter trembled. "M-maybe w-we should be g-getting back," he quivered hiding behind his sister's long legs. Deedee looked down at her little brother in shock. "Are you kidding Dexter?" Deedee gasped her loud voice echoing. "This house needs to be explored. Who knows what we might find!"

"As if we'll find anything," Mandark muttered while frowning and crossing his arms. "No one has been in this house for years!" Mandark added. He paused for a short second before turning, and waved his hands about, gesturing towards the old features of the house. "I mean just look at this place; it's practically rotting!" he exclaimed

Deedee 'tsked' at them. "You guys are a bunch of scaredy cats," she replied. Deedee rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exploring this house; creepy or not." And with that the blond-headed eleven year old walked ahead of the two boys and into the hallway that led out from the living room to a set of stairs.

Mandark and Dexter both exchanged a glance before looking up at the hallway entrance. "Deedee wait!" they both yelled all the while running after the girl.

Deedee stopped in her tracks and turned around. Both Mandark and Dexter stopped near the girl and stared at her both panting heavily. Deedee grinned at this before grabbing the two boy's hands and led them up the stairs.

-X-


	3. Chapter 3

A Haunted Nightmare-chapter 3

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Story (c) Me(Imaginativegoodyshoes)

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated this a lot, especially since Halloween is getting much closer, I just been under the weather lately, but hehe hey, I'm okay now. Especially since I got two faves on this story already X3 That really made me feel better, so thnks guys! Anyway enjoy ^u^

* * *

><p>"This- this isn't so bad...right guys?"<p>

Dexter had only stared at an old painting in a gawking way. "Unless you like spending the night in some house with probably dead bodies hanging around here, then sure," he replied looking sideways at his sister. Deedee rolled her eyes at her brother before looking at Mandark's direction who met her gaze and seemed to shrug. "Are you okay Mandark?" Deedee asked in concern tilting her head to the side. "You seem...more quiet than you usually are..."

"Usually _are?" _Mandark asked raising an eyebrow. Deedee closed her mouth here as she stared at Mandark with wide eyes. After a second she began stuttering trying to find the right words. "Well you know I-I-Oh! Just tell you me if your okay," she groaned bouncing on her heels.

"I'm fine," Mandark replied. "I mean,it's not like something is going to come down and try to slice me in half." Just as the eleven year old began walking towards Deedee, one of the statues -seemed to be a century old much to Dexter's guess- had dropped a long axe making it hit the floor and a large crack formed on the board, almost hitting Mandark in the process. Deedee let out a horrified scream and jumped back while Mandark just flailed backwards and fell to the ground.

"Well that's convenient," Dexter muttered shuffling over to the axe. Deedee squeaked at this as she leaned in and picked up her little brother and held him close to her. "No, Dexter don't touch that thing," she moaned staring fearfully at the huge weapon. "You'll probably cut yourself."

"Put me down woman!" Dexter had only hissed flailing his arms about and squirming out his sister's grasp. Mandark began to grow angry. "Um, _hello?!"_ he screeched throwing his hands up to the air. "Has anyone not realized that I had almost just died?"

Both the two siblings stared at the boy with blank expressions. Deedee seemed to blink her eyes before raising an eyebrow. "Well, you're still alive," she said dropping her little brother who fell to the ground with a thud. "So, you have to at least be happy about that."

Mandark glowered at this. "And no one cares," he grumbled before standing up and dusting himself off. Dexter sat up as well and gingerly rubbed his head. "Can we go now?" he comolained as Mandark walked over to them and stood close to Deedee. A little too close for Deedee's taste...

"Why?" Deedee whined scooting away from the black-haired eleven year old. Dexter groaned. "Before stupid Mandark curses us again and next possibly, literally get us murdered!"

"Aw, come on Dex. It was just a coincidence."

"It was not you ding-dong!"

"Okay fine, we'll leave," Deedee snapped hands over hips.

"Good," Dexter snapped standing up and crossing his arms. "I do not like this place anyway. Its old, and creepy, and probably has millions of germs crawling around-"

"-You are such a chicken Dex," Deedee growled walking away. At this Dexter began running after his sister while yelling out cursed words. Mandark continued to watch the bickering children before sighing irritangly and slumping towards the two. _Note to self_, he thought glaring. _When I ever I see either Deedee or Dexter, I need to run as far away as I can._

Just when Mandark was about to walk down the stairs a sudden set of footsteps was heard walking behind him. Mandark froze as his grip tightened around the railing. He continued to listen to the sound before slowly turning around and stared up as a dark shadow fell over him.

And the next thing he saw was the most frightening of them all...

-X-

"Where is the exit?" Dexter hollered out in anger. "I don't know," Deedee mumbled stupidly while walking around in some other hallway that she had no idea she had gotten into.

"You don't know?" Dexter asked exasperated. "YOU DO NOT KNOW!?" he yelled even louder. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO NOT KNOW?!"

"I. Don't. KNOOOOOOOOW!" Deedee screamed back making Dexter cover his ears. "How can you not know?" he exclaimed, ears still covered. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, were you?"

"Of course not. I was too busy trying to keep my heart from bursting out of me!"

"Where's Mandark then? maybe he remembers," Deedee mumbled more calmly finger up to her lip.

A sudden shriek was heard from upstairs.

Both dexter and Deedee jumped as they looked up the stairs in freight. "What the heck was _that_?" Dexter asked walking backwards. "I don't know, but it didn't sound really good," Deedee said backing up along with her brother.

Out of nowhere, Mandark appeared while running -faster than he usually does- down the stairs. Deedee smiled at this while Dexter stared with wide eyes. "Hey, Mandark, do you reme-!" Deedee started before getting interrupted by the boy's screams.

"-AAAAHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Mandark screeched pushing past Deedee and Dexter who stared at him with fear.

"W-why is he running so fast?" Deedee asked in confusion. "I mean he only does that when he's really scared of something. Like when he see's his little sister."

"Maybe he just saw a spider," Dexter answered smiling a toothy grin at his sister, but by the way he as shivering, Deedee could tell that he was terrified. Deedee opened her mouth to say something when a shadow fell over them. Their breathing was caught dead short as they stared at each other with the same scared look. "Dexter..." Deedee whimpered feeling her heart fall to her stomach. Dexter stared at his sister already knowing exactly how she was feeling.

His eyes trailed up, as did Deedee's, before, in simultaneous motion, their heads looked up and both let out a gasp.

Despite the darkness, they could see the figure was at least thirteen feet tall with red flashing eyes that stared down at them with a murderous dark expression. The thing had seemed to grin evilly at them, it's white sharp like teeth gleaming in the dark before one of its giant hands reached down towards the two children sending a even darker shadow over them...


End file.
